Bartholomew Bond
Bartholomew Bond, was a a student who attended attended Degrassi Junior High School and later Degrassi High School. At first He was a short boy and a loner and didn't have too many friends, and he was briefly teased and hazed when he first came to school. Eventually he Became Scooter Webster's best friend, and and later on also became friends with Tim O'Connor. Character History Original Degrassi: Season 3 Bartholomew Bond came to Degrassi Junior High, In September of 1988. He was In Ms. Avery's class In Can't Live with 'Em . He was first seen going into the school and asked by Nancy Kramer for his support in the upcoming school election. He at the time didn't seem to care or was just nervous about his first day so he just walked right by her and ignored her and went into the school. He at first couldn't find where his classroom was, so He asked eighth grader Arthur Kobalewsky who at the time wanted to be tougher that year then he had been the previous year so he pulled the familiar prank on him that joey had pulled on him the year before. This prank was where he told the new student he was the chairman of the welcoming committee and eighth grader Yick Yu said he was co-chairman. They seemed to nicely show him around the halls at first until then lead him to a broom closet and told him your class mr. bond, locking him in the broom closet making him feel embarassed and scared and trapped. When Arthur and Yick remembered how it felt when Joey did it to them the year before they let him back out and told him it was initiation and Arthur told him that his class room was down to the hall to the left but it wasn't Bartholomew's class room, it was there classroom. Bartholomew arrived into the classroom a bit nervous at first at the sight of all the older students, but was relieved when he saw scooter sitting nearby who was someone his age and his size and realized they liked the same super hero comic books, he instantly saw him as his first new friend. He was in the wrong classroom for a while even after Mr. Raditch announced the class and did the role call, after this he realized he was in the wrong classroom and he was humiliated and all the other students in the classroom laughed at him. Then Scooter stood up for him and told them not laugh and that it wasn't his fault he had been tricked. The next day he and Scooter became friends. A few days later they had a little disagreement about which comic book hero they thought was better. When Scooter told him "Don't argue with me! i'am in grade eight and i'am smarter". He told Scooter the reason he was accelerated was because there were flaws in the educational system, hinting to the possibilty that might have been jealous of scooters high intelligence and was a skipped ahead a grade, they made up very soon afterwards. In Season's Greetings He was seen going into the school cafetaria with Scooter getting ready to have lunch, They were discussing what he and scooter wanted for christmas and he explained to him there was more to christmas then just getting presents. The best part for him was getting to see his grandparents. In He Ain't Heavy He was picked by Dorothy who was making bets with many younger students to taunt and tease Arthur about being rich and went to ask him if it was true, to which Arthur annoyingly lied to him that he wasn't. In The Whole Truth He and Scooter were doing either a science project or an extra credit project that involved growing some aquatic pet's in a fishbowl. Scooter had a packet of dehydrated sea creatures that he ordered from the back of a comic book. So they were under the impression they would actually grow up and become under water pets like it said they would on the packet. A few days later to both there dissapointments they realized nothing was growing at all and Scooter had been totally ripped off. A little later he and scooter found some lovely fish in the fish bowl and realized Ms. Avery put them there to cheer them up. In Food for Thought For the school science fair, He and and Scooter had done an experiment on two hamsters, a boy hamster named Jack and a girl hamster named Jill. They fed jack all junk food and he seemed to stay the same. While they fed Jill healthy food and Jill got heavier. This was there experimet to prove that Junk food had been clearly underrated and not as fattening as it was believed to be. But Ms. Avery helped them realized that Jill was pregnant and was going to have babies and to wait and try the experiment all over again to see if they got the same results after the babies were born. In Black & White He and Scooter were taking pictures of various students and pictures from the schools sports teams and other school activies for the school's yearbook and they used the last shot to take a picture of the both of them at the same time. Season 4 Barholomew began High school at Degrassi High School In September of 1989 since Degrassi Junior High burnt down the past june he was either skipped ahead a grade or he and classmates were placed into a grade 8 and grade 9 split class this was never fully explained. In Sixteen He was seen taking part in a segment on the cheer up video Lucy Fernandez was filming for L.D. Delacorte who had been recently diagnosed with Leukemia. In Natural Attraction Instead of going to the years ends school dance he told Tessa who asked Scooter if he was going to the dance that he and Scooter were planning to spend the night at home and watch a documentary about turtles then Tessa walked away a little dissapointed. Then when he realized Scooter was crushing on her he teased him about it at first. Later he decided to teach scooter who eventually and happily decided to go to the dance with tessa, how to slow dance. So they found an empty classroom and closed the door and begun slowing dancing with him counting out the steps showing him how it was done. people from outside looking into the classroom thought it was hilarious to see them dancing together, but no word of it ever seemed to get out or cause any commotion. In Testing One, Two, Three... He was seen leaving Mr. Walfish's class and going off to play a card game with Alex Yankou instead of studying and worrying about the big science test Mr. Webster was giving the next day. In Showtime (1) and Showtime (2) He was taking part in the school's talent show as Tim O'Connor's magic assistant. In One Last Dance he was seen at the degrassi last school dance with a bunch of his fellow classmates and he hasn't been seen or mentioned since then. Bartholomew Bond was portrayed by. Trevor Cummings Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High